Is This Love
by Leo loves Piper Like Jack loves Rose
Summary: Piper is worried her fiancee is not the one when a man walks in to her life and squarks fly will she leave her fiancee for a man she's only just met. Prue and Andy are married and have a daughter and disaster happens for them. A bit of Phoebe And Cole.Im
1. P3

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly :'( ) do not own charmed only the characters I happen to make up!**

**Is this love?**

**Chapter 1**

**P3**

It was a hectic night in Piper Halliwell's club she had been up at 6am for deliveries and it was now 10pm and it had been non stop working.

"Hey Pipe!" Piper turned around to see her older sister Prue and her husband Andy.

"Hey Prue, hi ya Andy where's Melinda?" Piper was referring to Prue's and Andy's daughter who was now a 1 year old.

"We left her with Natalie the new babysitter in town."

"She's a nice kid." Added Andy quickly when he saw Piper's worried face.

"Has it been busy in here tonight Piper, it looks light everyone in Sans Francisco is in here." asked Prue trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I've been on my feet all day. Well do you two want a drink?"

"No thanks Pipe" replied Prue. "Andy and I are going to go dance."

"Oh are _we_?"

"Yes Andy we are." And with that they left to the dance floor.

Once they had gone Piper gazed down at the ring on her finger on her left hand. She couldn't help but think she said yes to Dan for the wrong reasons. She loved him but couldn't see herself with him forever. Her whole heart was not in the relationship he wasn't "the _ONE_" she knew that.

Almost on cue Dan walked in and came up to the bar to where Piper was.

"Hey Babe"

Piper looked up quickly

"Hey Dan"

"You'll never guess what happened to me today……"

Dan started talking about his day; Piper was vaguely listening but became distracted when a group of men walked in. She looked at her new customers like she always did when someone came in.

Piper noticed one of the men especially. He had a great smile, terrific green eyes and fabulous dirty blonde hair. She looked back at Dan with his crocked teeth, grey eyes and greasy hair and sighed.

Suddenly someone knocked into Piper.

"Sorry I ….I wasn't looking where I was going." It was him the man she was just staring at from across the room.

They spent the next 5 seconds staring at each other when Dan snapped her out of her trance.

"Piper, Piper, **_Piper! _**Did you hear me?"

"Sorry Dan, I was just day dreaming what did you say?"

"I said are we still up for our date tomorrow night?"

"Um, sure Dan. Do you mind if I get back to work it's really busy?"

"No go ahead. I'm just gonna go ok so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Dan leaned over the bar and kissed Piper cheek then left. Once he had gone Piper looked around for the man who she felt was someone special. But he was gone.

"My name's Leo."

"What?" Piper turned around and saw the man with terrific green eyes.

"My name is Leo Wyatt."

"Piper Halliwell"

"Nice name. It's as beautiful as you are." He shook Piper's hand and she felt weak at the knees.


	2. Regrets

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly :'( ) do not own charmed only the characters I happen to make up!**

**Thanks to LIVINGWYATT, AMBER-AND-BEN-FOREVER and HEATHER1021 for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Regrets **

Piper couldn't believe how late it was. She looked at her watch again. **_2. 30 Am_**. how could she have stayed out so late. Dan would be furious when she got in, but she couldn't help but smile. She had, had a great time with Leo Wyatt. They had talked all night just about their lives and what they were doing with themselves. The whole time she didn't mention Dan. She felt bad about that but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to scare Leo away by telling him she was engaged. Every time she had tried to tell Leo about Dan she heard his voice and melted, then he would smile and she would forget everything. She couldn't believe herself when she asked him to come back to the club the following night. She was so stupid, how could I have done that she thought to herself and that's when she decided that when Leo comes to the club tomorrow she would tell him everything.

Leo had just gotten back from a night club called P3. He looked around his apartment until he found a clock. **_2.34 AM._** Wow he thought to himself how did I stay out so late and that's when it came back to him. Piper Halliwell he'd been talking to her all night. He just loved the sound of her voice. There was just one thing about her he saw a ring on her ring finger and he saw her with a man when he came in. Oh no he thought "did I just hit on a engaged person, but she invited me back to her club tomorrow" and that's when he decided to talk to Piper about that ring on her finger.

**Sorry for the short chapter had a bit of writers block if anyone has ant ideas please let me know please Read and review!**


	3. Two Dates One Night And A Past

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone for suggestions. I'm still not completely sure where I'm going with this story so suggestions are always welcome.**

**Well here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Two Dates One Night and a Past**

When Piper woke up the next morning, she noticed that she was alone in the bed. She quickly looked at the clock **_9.38 A.m. _**"OH NO. I'm late." She quickly went and had a shower, got dressed then she ran downstairs.

"Morning Baby."

"Sorry Dan I'm really late."

"No your not." He got up and kissed her on the cheek. "I got up early and did all your shipments so you could sleep in late." Oh god Piper thought this is where he's going to go on at me for being in so late. "So where were you last night Piper?"

"I was down the club it was really busy" she lied quickly.

"Of coarse it was busy until two in the morning" Dan said sarcastically.

"Yeah it was Dan." Piper said starting to get angry.

"Ok I was just kidding Pipe. So what time should I come by the club to pick you up?"

"What!" I'm meeting Leo tonight Piper thought to herself. "um…" Piper quickly came up with a plan. I'm not meeting Leo until 6.30 I could speak to him until 9 then tell Dan to pick me up at 9.30. She thought to herself. "Dan, pick me up around 9.30."

"Well I can't get off work at the construction site till eight so that sounds good. Oh god now I'm late." He kissed Piper and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo woke up shaking. He had, had the dream again.

_Leo's dream_

_He's a small boy around 5(he is in a place we know as the underworld). He's scared and doesn't know where he is. Suddenly a demon comes up to him, but turned into dust. When Leo looked back his mum was there. _

"_Mommy"_

"_Leo honey, mommy isn't going to come home tonight just remember I love you."_

"_But mommy"_

_End of dream._

That's all Leo can ever remember all he knew was that his mum died the night he first had that dream, when he was 5. His dad had died a year later and Leo grew up with his older sister Kelly as she was 17 when their dad died.

Leo never knew how his mum had died. His dad never told him. His sister said that she didn't know what happened to her either. So Leo gave up trying to find out. He just had the same dream at lease once a week.

Leo moved to San Francisco when he was 17. His sister stayed in their hometown in Mississippi although she moved out of their parent's house. The last time Leo saw his sister was at her wedding almost 3 years ago. He missed her a lot but did speak to her on the phone regularly.

Leo looked at the clock. **_10. 30 Am. _**"Better get up." He slowly got out of bed and went in the shower. When he came out it was already 11am. He went to his wardrobe **(or closet. I'm English so sorry if you don't know what a wardrobe is!) **and picked out a jumper **(or sweatshirt) **and just a pair of jeans.

He decided it was too late to have breakfast so he made himself some lunch. When he sat down to eat he found himself thinking about Piper. God she was beautiful, he thought to himself. "I love her eyes" he said aloud. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello Leo Wyatt."

"Dr Wyatt, this is Dr Connolly I'm afraid we have a very serious case of the liver. We need you down here at once!"

But it's my day off, Leo thought to himself. "I'm on my way" Leo said and hung up "do I ever get a day off"

Leo locked up his apartment, got in his car and drove off.

Later That Night

Piper was working hard at P3. She quickly glanced down at her watch. **_6.24pm._** "He should be here soon." Piper said to herself. Just then someone tapped her on the back.

"Leo" Piper couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Piper" Leo found himself returning the smile. "Can we go somewhere quieter? I think we need to talk."

"Sure umm... Lets go to my office." Piper started to get a little worried but walked with Leo to her office. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm... well it's hard to say this so I'm just going to say it." There was a pause "Are you engaged?"

Is this it I'll tell him everything "well..." Come on Piper just do it all ready "Yes Leo I am engaged"

"Wow um... I should... I should go."

"No Leo wait." Piper didn't know why but she kissed him and he returned the kiss and it became deeper and more passionate until...

"Piper?"

"Dan..."

**That's the end of chapter three Please Read and Review. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update!**

**Thanks to all me mates for helping me when I got stuck. And a special thanks to Ben for helping me with Leo's past.**

**Please read and review and give suggestions!**

**P.S I made a quick website on charmed if anyone wants to look at it. You can see the name of the address on my profile.**


	4. Decisions

**Gain thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially the people who have been with me since the beginning. Love you all! Also thanks to my friends who have been giving me advice and to the people who gave me suggestions about where to go with this story but as always suggestions still welcome! **

**Well here's the next chapter hope you like it .Please read and reviews the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update!**

**Chapter 4**

**Decisions**

"Piper what the HELL are you doing?"

"Dan it's not what it looks like. I swear me and Leo are just friends. I swear!"

"OK SO DO YOU JUST KISS ALL YOUR _FRIENDS_?"

"No I don't Dan. I was just caught up in the moment."

Leo watched as Piper and Dan continued to argue. He wondered what he should do should he leave or stay.

"Um Piper?" he asked cautiously. She didn't answer him. So he asked again louder "Piper?"

"Leo not now" She replied

"YOU BETTER LEAVE NOW BEFORE I GET STARTED ON YOU…… YOU……YOU…… GOD I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF A WORD TO DESCRIBE YOU!" Dan bellowed at Leo.

"Dan don't talk to Leo like that, please" piper was trying to stick up for Leo even though she soon regretted it.

"YOU SHUT UP" Dan walked up to Piper and slapped her around the face. Piper crumpled to the floor.

"Piper!" Leo quickly ran over to her. "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Piper answered quietly.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER" Dan charged at Leo and punched him in the face. As Leo staggered backwards Dan took his chance and pushed Leo onto the table causing Leo to hit his head. Piper screamed as she saw blood falling from Leo's head. She ran to where he was on the floor he was unconscious.

"That's what you get for messing with my woman!" Dan screamed.

"I'm not you woman." Piper whispered.

"What was that Piper?" Dan asked dangerously.

"I said I'm not your woman." Piper was trying to be brave but even she could hear the fear in her voice.

"Of coarse your mine!"

"Dan get out of my club!" Piper was feeling braver she was not going to put up with someone who hit her when she made one mistake and hit a man onto a table.

"Fine, But I'll be back for you Piper you and your little Lover Boy." Piper was scared usually she wouldn't be scared of Dan but tonight he had shown a side she never knew he had.

Piper turned her from Dan and she heard him leave. She quickly went back to Leo.

"Leo, Leo wake up please, wake up Leo." Piper was shaking him now but was relieved when she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Piper?" Leo asked groggily. "Where's Dan?"

"I threw him out." Piper said with a tear running down her eye. Leo brought his hand up and wiped away her tear with his thumb. He then placed his hand on her cheek.

"He can't hurt you now." Leo lifted his head and kissed Piper. He was worried when she started to pull away. "Piper?"

"I'm sorry Leo, I'm not sure if this is right I only just broke up with Dan I not sure if I can move on with in ten minutes of breaking up." Her voice was filled with worry and guilt.

"That's ok Piper just listen with your heart." Piper could see the pain and hurt in his eyes and that's when she realised what her heart was saying. She bent down to Leo and kissed him passionately. "Piper are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked.

"Positive" With that see shut the door to her office for the night.

**Well there you go sorry about the rubbish chapter. I didn't know what to put and felt bad seeing as how I hadn't updated in a while. So there you go if anyone has any suggestions Please let me know I will update soon. I Promise! **


	5. What Do We Do Now?

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing I really appreciate it. I thought I would just answer some questions some people had then it's on with the next chapter!**

**piperfairy: their not going as fast as you think it will be explain this chapter.**

**Alyssa Warren: this may be a magic fic it may not you'll just have to wait and see. Leo's dream will come into the story later! (I had to put in Dan was ugly as I hate him so so so so so much!)**

**Thanks to heather1021 for reviewing all of my chapters! And here's the chapter I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5**

**What do we do now?**

The next day Piper woke up and found herself in her office at P3. That's when it all came back to her. Kissing Leo, Dan saw and knocked Leo out, so she left Dan and then…… then…… she and Leo spent the whole night talking, just talking until they fell asleep in each others arms.

She turned around and saw Leo sleeping. He looks so peaceful, she said to herself. Just then she saw him move and start to stir.

"Morning Leo" she gave a light peck on the lips.

"Morning Piper" he said mocking her voice.

"That's not very nice" She said pretending to act upset.

"Well how are you going to shut me up?" Piper knew what he wanted her to do. But she couldn't yet they had talked last night and hadn't really agreed on anything they just talked about their families.. But that's all. The kiss she gave him when he woke up was the first since **_THE_** kiss last night.

"Leo I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Kiss you properly I have to speak to Dan first, He deserves to know what is happening I know he was an idiot last night but he did walk in on his fiancée kissing another man."

"But he might hurt you Piper" Leo was really worried Dan was an aggressive man, he could tell.

"Leo, Dan will not hurt me. If he does he'll have to deal with Phoebe and Prue" Leo chuckled he couldn't wait he meet these sister's Piper had told him about last night.

"Okay but be careful. I don't trust Dan I get a bad vibe off him."

"Ok Leo. But what should I tell him are we a couple, friends or what?"

"Well I hope we are a couple who are dating; I mean that's what we seemed like last night when we kissed." Leo smiled to himself as he thought about the kiss. "I think we should try dating. Don't you?"

"Yeah I think we should. You can stay here if you want while I'm talking to Dan."

"No its ok I need to sort myself out and speak to my sister."

"Don't tell her about me until I've talked to Dan. Promise me."

"I promise ok. I will see you later." He kiss Piper on the cheek and walked out of her office and out of the club.

What am I letting myself in for? Piper asked herself.

**Thanks for reading my story. The next chapter should be up soon but it's going to be a Dan and Piper chapter (even though I hate Dan!) **


	6. Freeze Scumbag

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. For the next few chapters my best friend Natalie will be taking over as I am stuck on what to write. She's is a bit crazy...so don't blame me if the story is strange! So, I am hopefully leaving the story in capable hands! **

**Hello...It's Natalieeeee ere! Btw I'm also known as Nat-er-lee! (Not rele but i jus fought it luked kwl!) So, I'm bout 2 ryt ma 1st chapter...so lets see how it goes...**

**Chapter 6**

**Freeze Scumbag!**

Piper walk up to the doors of Dan's flat with so many emotions running through her head; guilt, fear, nerves, sadness... She brought her hand to knock on the door, as she did this, a hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder,

"AAAHHHHH" Piper screamed.

She turned around and found Dan's face starring her right into hers.

"**AAAAAHHHHHHH" **She screamed again.

"Thanks a lot...am i really that ugly?" Dan said to her as he barged past her and opened the door.

He went in and sat down leaving the door wide open. Piper took this chance to invite herself in. She took a deep breath, and with a final thought of her and Leo, she smiled, and closed the door.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Back in the manor, Prue and Phoebe were making a late breakfast having woken up late that morning.

"Have you heard from Piper lately?" Asked Phoebe.

"No, not for a couple of days." Replied Prue.

"I wonder where she could be."

"Yeah...but I'm sure she'll be fine, she always is." Said Prue with a little bit of worry in her voice.

"Yum yum...this smells tasty!" Phoebe commented with a big smile on her face.

"Andy," Prue shouted up to her bedroom, "breakfast is ready."

"Okay...be down in a sec hun." he replied.

"Cole...u heard the woman!" Phoebe shouted up to her room which had her boyfriend in it.

Prue gave her a funny look.

"Oo...i see you had a little slumber party last night then!"

"Just coming" Said Cole as he starting walking down the stairs.

"Well...you know..." Said Phoebe, answering to Prue's comment with a grin on her face.

They all sat down and started to eat.

"So...how was that babysitter you two hired last night?" asked Phoebe.

"Natalie? We've had her before. She's nice. We came home to find Melinda fast asleep." answered Prue.

"She's only 15 but she's quite grown up and very responsible." Added Andy.

"Speaking of Melinda...where is she?" Asked Phoebe.

"Oh, she's upstairs asleep." Replied Andy.

Andy expected a reply...but instead heard Phoebe shout out,

"DAN!"

"Huh!" Replied the rest of the household.

"Piper's probably with Dan, i mean, he hasn't rung and asked where she is, so they're probably together."

"Yeah...good point." Phoebe said.

Little did they know they were completely correct...but for all the wrong reasons.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Dan remained sat on the living room sofa while Piper sat herself down on one of the dining room chairs. They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Dan broke it.

"So, any reason why you're here or are you just here to sit on my chair?" Said Dan moodily.

"Well Dan...I'm here to tell you something." Answered Piper. Usually she has no problem saying what she wants to say, but this time was different. "I need to tell you...you that I feel that...we aren't meant to be. I mean...that we shouldn't be together...anymore."

"Well i kinda' figured that from the other night."

"Oh...well, I hope you understand."

"Yeah. I understand. I understand that your leaving me for another man. I understand that-"

"No, no, i not leaving you because of Leo." Piper interrupted. "I just feel that we...that we..."

"You see, it is that. You can't even finish your sentence. Can you?"

"Well...i...erm..." Piper said beginning to get scared.

Dan got up and put his coat on.

"Where are you going?" Asked Piper.

"To find Leo. Where is he?"

"Why...what are you going to do? What are you going to him?"

"Nothing. We're just going to...talk..." He said with a smirk on his face.

He then started to walk over to the door. Just as he went to open it, Piper grabbed his arm.

"No, don't go. I won't let you." Piper said worriedly.

"Don't tell me what to do." Dan said angrily.

"I can do what i damn well want Dan." Said Piper, beginning to stand up for herself.

"Really?" Dan broke free from Piper's hold. "Well, so can I"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said starting to get worried again.

Dan got closer to Piper and pulled his arm back. She started back away.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Dan brought his arm down to slap Piper. Piper realised what he was doing and quickly throw her arms in front of her face to blocked it. She stood there for a while hiding behind her arms, she realised that Dan hadn't done anything, so she slowly and carefully brought her arms down. When her arms were finally down she opened her eyes and saw Dan standing there as still as a rock.

"Dan?" Said Piper very curiously.

He appeared to be frozen. Piper waved her hands in front in his eyes but he didn't even flinch. She clicked her fingers as loud as she could in his ear, but got nothing in return.

"Dan, stop mucking around...Dan? DAN! Answer me." Piper was getting a bit scared. "Okay...I'm leaving now." She started to walk towards the door. "Alright, I'm here. I'm opening the door" Piper opened the door. "I'm walking out the door." She started to walk out. "Okay...bye bye..." She took one last look, left, and shut the door behind her.

As soon as she left Dan carried on bringing his arm down, but he suddenly stop when he realised there was nobody there in front of him to hit.

"Piper?...PIPER!"

**Well...there you go...ma 1st ever chapter...although...i did help Kirst out on da 1st chapter...but anyway...as you may have guessed...i like these dot fings...wait...that wasn't wot i was gona say...o yeah...hope you like it...plz review so i no how I've dun...soz if ya fink dat dis chapter is rele long...if ya do...plz tell me! bubi 4 now! x**


	7. Something's Going on here

**I'm sssooooooooooooo sorry that i took so that i took so long to continue...i had loads of course work to do! But...i'm doing it now..mainly coz Kirstie's been snapping at me for not doing it (only joking!) well...ere we go again:)**

**Chapter 7**

**Something's Going on here**

Piper got home as quick as she could and ran into the manor screaming,

"Prue, Phoebe help me, the weirdest thing has happened." She entered the kitchen. "I was with-" She paused for a moment. "Oh, hi everyone. I see i got home just in time for breakfast then!" She said trying to cover up her entrance as she realised her sisters weren't the only ones in the house.

"Actually no, it's all gone." Replied Andy. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Said Piper desperately trying not to tell what just happened.

"And where have you been? We haven't seen you in ages." Asked Phoebe angrily.

"Now Phoebe, calm down...I bet she's just been with Dan the past few days!" Said Prue jokingly.

"OoOoO!" Cole butted in.

Everyone stopped at stared at Cole.

"Sorry."

"No I have not been with Dan. Well I have but-Does that really matter! So, Cole, Andy, have you guys gotta' be anywhere today...like now?" Piper said persuading them to go.

"Yeah your right, I really should be getting back to work." Said Andy as he kissed Prue on her cheek and left, "Bye guys."

"Bye." Everyone else replied.

"Cole?" Said Piper

"Nope, not me."

"Cole!" Phoebe said raising her voice.

"Well now that i think about it i better be off. I'll See you all later!"

"Thanks Cole...I'll ring you later." Said Phoebe. They had a passionate kiss until Piper interrupted,

"Yes well bye bye now." Said Piper in a hurry for him to leave.

"Bye everyone."

"Bye Cole." The remaining persons replied.

Cole walked out the front door and shut it slowly behind him.

"So...is there any reason why you kicked my boyfriend out of the house?" Asked Phoebe.

"Yes actually." Replied Piper, "The weirdest thing happened to me when i was with Dan-"

"OoO so you were with Dan." Said Phoebe jokingly.

"Well yes but...not in that way."

"Wait so you've broken up?" Asked Prue.

"No...yes...well-Shh I'm trying to tell you a story." Said Piper impatiently. "So anyway, I was with Dan and we had a fight-and don't even ask what about coz' I'm trying to tell a story-and he went to hit me and-"

"He did what!" Shouted Prue and Phoebe.

"SSSHHHHHHH! So I held my hands in front of me to blocked it and nothing happened for a while so i looked up and Dan was just standing there frozen and he just wouldn't move no matter what i did and I was so-" Piper stopped.

"So what?" Asked Phoebe.

"SSHHHHH! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Questioned Prue.

They all stopped to listen.

"I can't hear anything."

"It came from the front door." Piper said as she made her way there. "Come on." Prue and Phoebe followed. Piper walked up to the door slowly and then suddenly open it expecting someone to be there. "Ha ha got...no one! Hmm...i could of sworn...?"

"Okay, no one there so lets get on with the story." Said Phoebe impatiently.

"Yeah...so...i...i was really scared and didn't know what to...are you sure you heard nobody at the door because i know that i heard something."

"It was probably a cat or something." Said Prue.

"Yeah...yeah...your right." They started to walk back to the kitchen.

"So then what happened?" Asked Phoebe.

"So then-There it was again. Don't tell me you didn't hear that."

"No...i think i heard it that time" Said Prue.

"Me too." Added Phoebe.

"Okay...you two pretend to talk to each other and I'm gonna' to go and see what it is." Said Piper anxiously. Prue and Phoebe just babbled on to each other while Piper made her way to the front door. Prue and Phoebe watched her in suspense. Piper got to the door and swiftly opened it. as she did she saw something suddenly shimmer out. "Okay what the hell was that!"

"What was what.!" Asked Prue.

"When i opened the door something well...just...kinda'...disappeared. It looked like a shimmer or something. I don't know...maybe I'm just in shock from earlier."

"No...i think i saw it too." Said Phoebe. Suddenly there was a big bang from the kitchen. The sisters ran to the kitchen and saw something orb out.

"Something weird is going on here."

**So there you have it...hope it was worth the wait...if not...TELL:):):):):):):):):):):)**


	8. There's another

**Hey this is Kirstie I'm back with this story because Nat never updated it so sorry if it's quite bad!**

**Chapter 8**

**There's another**

The girls ran into the dinning room.

"Whoever's here show yourself!" Prue shouted she was always the brave one.

"Piper it's me" The voice came from behind them.

"Leo?" Piper was stunned how did he know where she lived?

"We need to get you three out of her…" Leo was cut off when a fire ball came flying into his stomach.

"Leo!" Piper cried. She turned round and came face to face with what she could only describe as a nightmare.

It was a big red thing with tribal markings all over his face. The thing morphed into something worse than before.

"Cole?" Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe, help me!" Cole yelled. Cole collapsed on the floor and Prue was standing behind him with a frying pan in her hand.

"Sorry Cole"

The sister's turned round to look at Piper.

"Leo! What the hell was that!" Piper screamed.

"Well it was a…um…man this hard to explain."

"Well try!" Phoebe shouted she wanted to know why her boyfriend was trying to kill her then asked for her help.

"It was a demon, well half demon."

"Wait a demon!" Phoebe looked like she was about to faint. "I'm dating a demon!"

"Well technically half demon." Piper looked at Leo. "How come he's only half?"

Leo looked at the girls and explained "Cole's father was a mortal but his mother (who was a demon) stole him and taught him to be evil and ignore his human half. He was known as Balthazar and was sent to kill the charmed ones."

"Wait who are the charmed ones!" Prue looked at Leo.

"Um…well… it's four sisters who each have powers and are the most powerful…um witches to ever walk the earth." Leo took a long paused. "And you're them."

"No we can't be there's only three of us." Piper said looking like Leo was crazy. They can't be witches.

"No there's another."

Everyone turned to see…………………………………………..

**Ha-ha who do you think it is hehe.**

**Let me know in your reviews**


	9. an

**Ok this is just a quick note saying I am going to update my stories but I've had exams and coursework (YEAR 10 SUCKS!) but I've started all the new chapters and I'll will try and update ASAP!**

**Do not give up on me people! **

**They are all going to be updated within the next to weeks and if not people review and tell me to do it!**


	10. Paige

**Ok well for my readers of all my stories here is the new chapter I promised the others will be along soon!**

**Disclaimer: do not and won't ever own CHARMED! (Glued to season 8 at the mo!)**

**Chapter 9**

**Paige**

**LAST TIME ON IS THIS LOVE**

"Um…well… it's four sisters who each have powers and are the most powerful…um witches to ever walk the earth." Leo took a long paused. "And you're them."

"No we can't be there's only three of us." Piper said looking like Leo was crazy. They can't be witches.

"No there's another."

Everyone turned to see…………………………………………..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mom" the 3 sisters turned to see their mother, the women who should have had the chance to raise them but sadly drowned when the girls were younger (a lot younger). The girls were about to learn the truth about what happened to their mother all those years ago.

"Yes" she looked at each one lovingly. "Have you got a hug for your mom?"

The girls all ran up and hug their mum like they would never let go. Prue was the first one to talk.

"But how, you...you died."

"Yes Prue I did." The girls looked confused. "I was killed by a demon, a water demon."

"A demon isn't that what Cole is." Phoebe asked.

"Yes." Patty looked sadly at the girls. "Demons will come after you but with the power of four you can defeat them."

"But mom we're your only children. How the heck can we be the power of four!" Piper questioned.

"Your dad and I broke up because I had feelings for my Whitelighter and…" patty didn't have time to finish before three questions came at her at once.

"You're the reason you and dad spilt up?"

"You cheated on dad?"

"What the heck's a Whitelighter?"

"Girls, you could say I'm the reason we spilt up, I did not cheat on your dad we were over before anything happened and a Whitelighter is really just messengers, guides. Think of them as guardian angels for good witches. Like Leo"

The girls looked at Leo like they had forgotten he was there. He just smiled nervously and walked into the dinning room. "I'll let you girls finish talking."

"Thanks Leo" Patty said sarcastically. "Ok getting to the point. My and Sam (my Whitelighter) got together and had your baby sister Paige. But we had to give her up because a group of Elder Whitelighters had decided witches and Whitelighter cannot be together. When they discovered the charmed prophecy they lifted the rule but I died before I could find Paige." Patty looked at her daughters.

"Paige?" asked Piper

"Paige, your baby sister." Patty looked at the skies. "I must go. Blessed be my darlings and remember 'The Power of Four, Will Conquer All." Patty disappeared in white lights.

The sisters looked at each other "what do we do now?" asked Phoebe.

"Prue?" Piper looked at her big sister.

"We find our sister!"

**There we go I promised I would do a chapter! YAY I did woo hoo!**

**Now please Review!**


	11. Leo and Piper

**Ok I know this is a Piper Leo story and I've kind of not gone on bout them but Paige is necessary to the story but their will be **

**some Piper Leo fluffiness is coming up either this chapter or next chapter. (and Dan will be back) (season 8 finale! Made me and my mate cry and she doesn't even watch charmed!)**

**Chapter 10 **

**Leo and Piper**

_Last time_

"_Paige?" asked Piper_

"_Paige, your baby sister." Patty looked at the skies. "I must go. Blessed be my darlings and remember 'The Power of Four, Will Conquer All." Patty disappeared in white lights._

_The sisters looked at each other "what do we do now?" asked Phoebe._

"_Prue?" Piper looked at her big sister._

"_We find our sister!"_

"But we don't even know where to look." Piper pointed out.

"The book of shadows." Leo said as he walked back in from the dining room.

"The what of what?" Phoebe asked.

"The book of shadows. It's your family's Wicca book, it should tell you what to do." Leo quickly added. "You should be able to sense where it is Phoebe because of your power of premonition."

Phoebe looked sceptical but decided to give it a go. She closed her eyes and thought 'book of shadows' in her head. Suddenly she tensed up. Prue and Piper jumped to her side. "Phoebe, are you ok!" they both shouted.

"I'm fine but I think I just had a premonition." She could tell her sisters wanted to know what about. "I saw us using a book in the attic."

"But the attic was always locked." Piper thought out loud, then she realised something. "Maybe grams locked it with magic?"

"Well let's go find out!" Prue ran up all the stairs with Piper and Phoebe not far behind her.

Plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl

When they got to the attic phoebe ran to where she saw the book. "Its under here" she groaned as she pulled the heavy book from under a trunk. She finally got it free and placed it on a podium in the middle of the room. Before their eyes the book flicked open to reveal a spell but the rest of the book was blank. "To call a lost witch." Piper read out loud. "We could change the word witch for sister!" she realised. Then Prue added "we could reword it so it'll take us to her."

"One of us should stay here in case the spell ends up bringing her here." Phoebe added.

"I'll stay." Piper offered. After making sure Piper was ok to stay Phoebe and Prue started to chant.

"Powers of the sisters rise,  
Course unseen across the skies.  
Take us to who we call here,  
Take us to and let us settle there.  
Blood to blood, take us to thee  
Blood to blood, return to thee."

Piper gasped as her two sisters disappeared in golden lights, and she was left with Leo.

"We need to talk." Leo said to Piper. "Your right we do why did you not tell me you're a whatlighter thing!"

"A Whitelighter. I only just became one. The night I came to the club and we kissed during the day I got called to work. I was killed in a car crash on the way there." Piper gasped. "The elders offered me a chance to become a whitelighter and I accepted. They worked it out so no-one knew I had died so I can still live a normal-ish life. I quit the hospital and came to see you. The elders told me my mother was a witch and she died saving me, and then told me you and your sisters are my only charges as you're the charmed ones." Piper absorbed all this information. "and they told me that we have one chance to be together if we want it, but if we screw up I can't see you anymore."

"I need to think about this." Piper looked at Leo and realised if she was only going to have one chance. "Ok lets see how we go."

"really" Leo sounded surprised. "Do you want me to change my mind" piper joked. Leo ran to her and kissed her like they would never see each other again.

**Ok so that's it for now. Next chapter we meet Paige and see how she deals with her new family and powers!**


End file.
